


Hear me (Shut up)

by Orlha



Series: Bound by the soul [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Soul Bond, voice!soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Soulmate drabbles with Skye/Darcy/Jane centric





	1. Under the sea - Tony & Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Please consider this as the (long waited?)part 2 of ‘What about Love’! Except it’s mostly cracky and drabblish. I say mostly, because this is me, we’re talking about. No one can expect a cracky series of one-shots from me without a drop of angst. It’s not even possible.
> 
> But wait! I wrote Voice!soulmates, what the heck is that!? Let me give you the run down.
> 
> \- soulmates can hear each other when they are thinking really loudly  
> \- They can’t tell each other anything that identifies them - name, hair colour, age, etc until they meet each other physically  
> \- Soulmates isn’t always romantic  
> \- There are ways of blocking the soulmates voice out, but it’s considered cruel and inhumane.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to add on anything else oh! And feel free to send a request for a pairing of one of the 3 ladies. No, it's not a continuity series, but some might be continued on from previous ones. I will mark those out.

Tony paused in mid-swing, his hammer raised above his head, brows frowning. “Jarvis, change song.”

“Sir, there is no music.”

“What do you mean there’s _no_ music? I hear it-” he craned his head then hummed. “Under the sea. Under the sea. Darling it's better. Down where it's wetter-”

“Sir. There _is_ no music playing. I have reason to believe that it might be your soulmate singing that song.”

Tony choked at Jarvis’ words and placed the hammer down. Trying to engineer a new robot wasn’t going to work very well with the new revelation. A soulmate, finally! He wondered why it had taken so long for his soulmate to appear then realised that not everyone got a _romantic_ soulmate. The idea of having someone _bound_ to him but wasn’t going to be a romantic partner made him sad, like the world hadn’t cared to give him one.

Listening to the mind voice of his soulmate, Tony now understood why.

‘ ** _Kid, you’re going to wear that song thin,_** ’ he mentally thought, projecting to his other half the way he heard Rhodey described it.

His other half - _kid,_ paused in her singing as though startled.

‘ ** _WHO ARE YOU?_** ’

Tony winced. Kid’s trying too hard to ‘talk’ to him now that it almost hurts. ‘ ** _Too loud, kid. Indoor voice,_** ’ he replies the way he heard Pepper talk to his employee’s kid.

‘ ** _My papa said not to talk to strangers. And I’m not a kid! I’m already e-_** ’

Oh Tony had heard and read of such studies of the bond. Not being able to tell any identifying things had been one of the most established facts of the soul voices. Why? How? How far did it go? The scientist in Tony reared for a brief moment, a moment long enough for the kid to go back singing Under the sea.

‘ ** _Please stop singing that song…_**’

Then probably to antagonize him (Tony was starting to feel for his parents for putting up with him in his younger days), she sang it even louder over and over again for four hours.

Tony broke at the four and demanded Jarvis to play the loudest song he could find. Jarvis played Highway to hell followed by AC/DC back to back and he never heard Pepper pounding outside his lab.

\----

Darcy loved the Little Mermaid more than anything in the world (which doesn’t include Chocolate ice cream because Chocolate ice cream can only be from the world beyond). She knew every song in the Little Mermaid, every action and if she had one wish, that was to become a mermaid - just like Ariel!

But that voice in her head had to tell her to stop singing Under the sea. She didn’t understand why the voice seemed to hate the song except, she didn’t really _know_ the voice even if he felt comforting like a warm blanket and seemed to buzz on the spot. Papa told her to not talk to strangers and Darcy wasn’t sure if that included the voice in her head.

The voice in her head called her a kid! She wasn’t a kid anymore! She was eight! And to make things worse, the voice was _amused_ when she told him that. Well, the joke’s on him. Darcy can sing Under the sea _all day,_ every day (at least until Mommy comes and asks her to stop).

That night, Papa and Mommy explained to her about soulmates and voices and Darcy made sure from then on to sing Under the sea extra loud whenever the man started to babble in words too big for her to even look up in the dictionary.

She loved hearing his anguished cries. Darcy also needed to look up the meanings of sadistic and masochistic.

 


	2. Are you Bucky? - Skye/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be more of the Darcy & Tony timeline, likewise for this. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. :)

Skye wondered if she really didn’t have a soulmate or if her soulmate was really _really_ quiet. The thing was that Jemma often complained about Fitz waking her up with his constant loud thinking and Skye was very certain she _had_ heard a voice at the back of her head. Truthfully, with the blankness and lack of response between the years, Skye did often wonder if she was simply trying too hard. It did seem nice to have her Voice at the back of her head.

Then as she was curled on her bed on the bus, she heard a voice - the Voice, repeating the same word over and over again.

‘ ** _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky_** ’

There was no mistaking that. Whoever this Bucky is, that person is a very lucky person to have her voice center his attention on him - unless it’s bad attention, in that cast she might be glad in having him as her Voice. Skye sent out a tentative nudge to her Voice, ‘ ** _Hello? It’s nice to finally hear you._** ’

‘ ** _Are you Bucky?_** ’

Skye pursed her lips at his words with an incredulous look. ‘ ** _What the hell? I’m S-- Definitely not a Bucky._** ’

Her Voice appeared to contemplate her words. ‘ ** _The Man on the -----_** ’

‘ ** _I’m sorry, you can’t give any identifying things about yourself._** ’ It seemed odd that a man of his age (judging by the sound of his voice) didn’t know that. Then again, her soul!voice hadn’t been all that normal either. Appearing when she’s finally in her twenties? Most voices appeared when they were in high school - not that she went by that’s not the case. Not to mention that most people did not have the ability of being so silent mentally for years!

‘ ** _Why?_** ’

‘ ** _A quirk of nature? God’s will. I don’t know. Scientists have never been able to prove why, but you just can’t. Why don’t you ask someone?_** ’

Skye later regretted her words when the sound of his screaming pierced her mind.

“Skye?” She blinked, finding Coulson kneeling over her. “What’s wrong?”

“My Voice, he’s… screaming,” she rubbed a hand on her temple, trying to numb the scream. Not just screaming, like someone was torturing him. Oh _god,_ had he asked someone and was tortured for it? Would he blame her? Skye didn’t want to consider the own guilt trip train right now. Now she had Jemma and Fitz to find.

\----

The Soldier was surprised to hear a voice in his head. The Boy thought they had finally cracked. The Boy reminded the Soldier that he _had_ anticipated for a voice in his head. Why he had, the Boy didn’t explain. There wasn’t very much left of the Boy. The Boy also suggested that the Voice hadn’t intentionally brought on the Punishment like the Soldier thought she had. The Boy had a point, she had been very polite and as helpful (the Soldier couldn’t see how getting them tortured was helpful, but the Boy was very persistent about it) as she could and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try reaching out to her again.

 ** _‘Hello._** ’

 ** _‘You’re okay!’_** The Soldier could hear some emotion in her words, the Boy suggested it was relief, the Soldier found anyone feeling relief for them, ridiculous.

**_‘Yes. Operationally Ready.’_ **

**_‘What? What do you-’_ **

**_‘Bucky. Who is Bucky?’_** he deflected her question and was thankful that she accepted it.

‘ ** _Well, there’s a famous James Bucky Barnes who is the best friend of Steve Rogers. There’s a smithsonian in Washington if you’re interested._** ’ It is lucky that she gave him the address without any hassle. The Soldier had been thinking if he needed to torture it out of her, the Boy is horrified at his plans but since when he hasn’t been.

At the Smithsonian, the Soldier found a picture of the Boy who preens and was far too smug to be a remnant of an old program. The Soldier was starting to think that the General might have been lying about everything too.

He obliged the Boy into saying thank you to the Voice. The Soldier would have to figure how she got into his head later.

 


	3. Maths - Darcy & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is stalker and Darcy is bad with maths

**_‘No. Kid. That is NOT how you do quadratic equations!’_** Tony wanted to bang his head against the wall. How could his Voice not understand Math!? Quadratic equations had to be the simplest thing in the world of Math.

 ** _‘Well excuse me. Mister Smarty pants. I’m sorry for not getting Maths._** ’ She mentally sniffed loudly at him. Oh god, she’s _not_ going to cry, is she!? He hated crying girls, he _hated_ his Voice crying even more, not because it made him _feel_ something - he was never going to admit that, but because she would cry for hours and his head would hurt.

**_‘Ok, ok. I’ll explain one more time. To find your solution, you need to factor the quadratic. So we have your discriminant…’_ **

She huffed loudly, her mind working over his teaching. Tony would never admit to tutoring kids in their school homework. Anyone who knew him, knew he was a terrible teacher.

 ** _‘Oh! I get it!’_** She exclaimed triumphantly. **_‘You teach so much than Mrs B--- And ---- is annoying. He’s always pulling my hair.’_**

He snorted loudly, returning his focus back to the horribly boring board meeting. At least she’s good for some entertainment. Tony couldn’t remember school. He couldn’t remember not because he had a bad memory but mostly because he was in MIT by the time he was nine. So he was kind of living through her, but the Kid didn’t seem to mind. Apparently she loved softball and had one hell of a pitch. Tony could foresee going into sports. Hell, he had already set Jarvis on searching for girls in the little league with really good pitching skills.

Ok, so he might have become a little stalkerish. It _was_ his Voice and he was curious about her. Why had he been paired with her? Tony couldn’t wait to find out why.

\----

Darcy loved Mister Smarty Pants. Ever since he had started helping her with her math homework, her grades had been improving. How she _hated_ maths. All the little digits and all. It was strange that she didn’t get along with maths, her papa was an accountant who worked with even _bigger_ numbers and her mommy told her how mommy had been a whiz in school for maths.

Even Dorthy, her elder sister, was good at maths. Dorthy called her a black sheep, but Darcy wasn’t. Darcy was good at sports and words. Maybe she could become a lawyer. It sounded big and impressive when papa said that.

She sighed and looked back at her math test. Perhaps if Mister Smarty Pants wasn’t busy with Adult stuff, he might be willing to help her cheat. She did a mental knock on his side and felt him rouse with an unspoken question. ** _‘Mister Smarty Pants. Can you help me with my maths? I kinda need to pass this test… Mommy would be so mad if I failed this test...’_**

 ** _‘It’s always maths,’_** he chuckled. **_‘I’m starting to think with all the tutoring I give, you would have improved a least bit.’_**

Darcy bit her lip, tapping her pen on the paper. **_‘Numbers look funny in my head.’_**

**_‘Numbers?’_ **

‘ ** _Yea- they get all jumbly,’_** she replied forlornly.

He hummed pensively. Darcy knew from experience whatever he was thinking right now was going to be trouble. **_‘Okay, give me the equation. I’ll help you. But after your test, we’re going to talk about your jumbly numbers.’_**

**_‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’_ **

**_‘Hurry up. I’m sure you don’t have much time left.’_ **

All things in regard, Mister Smarty Pants had to be the smartest and nicest man on earth (with the exception of her papa).

 


	4. Lemonade - Jane/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Steve thinks really loudly in equations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a physics person. I did pretty much lifted the equations + solutions from a book so no, it will not really make sense to those who actually do physics. You’re welcome to suggest better equations (and solutions) to fit. Also, I headcanon that Steve does calculations when he does parkour with his shield

There was a silence in Jane’s head that made it feel so hollow. It wasn’t like there wasn’t a sound in there, but rather that silence had a palpable feeling to it. Like someone was there but asleep. It didn’t make sense to her or to anyone. Her father thought that she hadn’t had a soul bond. It was rare, but it did happen from time to time. So Jane filled it up with equations and theories, just the way her father taught her - you can’t feel the silence if you can’t hear it.

Then one night, she was startled awake. She lay in her bed, wondering what she had woken up to. It wouldn’t be the first time that she had been roused by a new theory to the bifrost bridge. It wasn’t the equations that woke her up or the multitudes of theories floating in her mind, it was the seemingly innocuous beating at the back of her head, the dampening of the deafening silence.

Then a burst of noise.

 **** _d = vi*t + 0.5*a*t2  
_ _110 m = (0 m/s)*(5.21 s)+ 0.5*(a)*(5.21 s)2  
_ _110 m = (13.57 s2)*a  
_ _a = (110 m)/(13.57 s2)  
_ _a = 8.10 m/ s2  
_ _vf2 = vi2 + 2*a*d  
_ _(0 m/s)2 = vi2 + 2*(-9.8 m/s2)*(91.5 m)  
_ _0 m2/s2 = vi2 - 1793 m2/s2  
_ _1793 m2/s2 = vi2  
_ _vi = 42.3 m/s  
_ _vi = 42.3 m/s * (2.23 mi/hr)/(1 m/s)  
_ _vi = 94.4 mi/hr_

Jane didn’t know anyone who could calculate so fast or so precisely, at least not until today. To calculate equations that rapidly had to be inhumanly possible and her Voice was one such person. She chuckled at the irony of being matched with someone with as much affinity of physics as she did. Sending a brush of comfort against his mind, she sagged against her headboard.

Finally, she wasn’t alone anymore.

\----

Things were very different when Steve woke up. It wasn’t just the people, the culture, the technology. It was this presence at the back of his head that he didn’t remember having when he sank the plane. His Voice soothed him on his bad nights, explained patiently what people actually meant by _Netflix and Chill_ , it horrified him how people were so casual about stuff like that now and she shared his brand of sardonic humor.

Even though he lost a lot of things, Steve was glad that she was there with him like an anchor to the _modern_ age. It wasn’t just her that did the saving. He rapidly found out that his Voice had a tendency of forgetting to eat and sleep, after she kept him awake for hours from her constant theory-bouncing (it’s a thing now!) and relentless equations. She said _he_ was bad, but even Steve knew he wasn’t _this_ bad. At least he slept at a relatively regular schedule (his Voice disagreed with him).

To combat this, Steve began singing the lullaby his mother used to sing to him whenever he was going to bed. His Voice complained about it the next day (apparently her lab assistant found her sleeping in a pile of paper that morning) but if it made her fall asleep, Steve counted it as a win.

Whoever this lab assistant was, Steve noted that should they ever meet one day, he would love to shake her hand for putting up with his Voice’s antics. No one should need to be nagged to eat three meals a day.

\----

It was a dreary morning when Steve touched down in Norway to pick up Tony’s new lab buddy. Even a year after he had woken up, Steve still didn’t like the cold. Darcy bossed Clint with the ‘ _fragile_ ’ boxes, leaving him to meander through the towers of boxes to ‘drag’ Jane out (aptly described by Darcy).

Distracted momentarily by the equations his Voice was running through their shared mindspace, Steve froze, his gut seizing in a blind panic. The equations weren’t just in his mind, the brunette sitting on a stack of boxes was mumbling it under her breath - at the exact speed as his Voice.

He cleared his voice, taking a step towards her. “Hello…?”

It was a glance or would have been, if she hadn’t stopped as their eyes met. Steve heard the roaring sound of his heart beating in his ears, goose bumps rising across his skin. Her presence in his head suddenly felt solid, like a great bridge that had swayed in the breeze had stopped moving, rooting itself firmly from side to side.

She was _his_ Voice, his soulmate.

The words that Steve had planned to say when he met _her_ died in his throat.

“Hello-” she offered weakly. It was clear that she too was under the same effect. She rose, taking a step towards him.

“I’m… Steve…”

“I gathered that. Seeing how you’re in my lab- I mean apartment.” Her cheeks flushed at her slip. Steve couldn’t help but lean towards her. He wanted to be closer to her, wanted to run his thumb across her lips, wanted t-

“Just kiss me already!” She yanked him forward, closing the gap between their lips. He tasted the lemonade she drank earlier as her tongue reached out to meet his, his hand moving up to knead in her hair. Her hands were fisting his shirt tightly.

Her smell sent his senses into an overdrive and Steve realised that if he didn’t stop here now, that would be no going back. He pulled away, his heart still thumping loudly, hand brushing away the loose hair from her face.

“I’m supposed to take you out for dinner first,” he murmured.

“We can always netflix and chill,” Jane told him with a roguish grin.

Steve gave a cry of horror, “No!”

 


	5. Zipties (Skye/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets turned into a statue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angsty because... well... Skye/Bucky somehow always ends up Angsty.. ._. Someone requested some pairings. I will get to that! Don't worry!

Day 62.

The Soldier still cannot figure how she got into his head. She was very open about many things and was far more helpful than the Boy. The Boy had been growing stronger since they left the base. There were even times that the Boy had been in control rather than him. The Soldier, oddly, found himself okay with that. He wasn’t disappearing like the Boy wanted him to, they were assimilating. Of course, the Boy refused to admit that. The Boy had always been recalcitrant on such stuff, the Soldier didn’t understand why the Boy was adverse to him.

 ** _‘Hello- I’m sorry to disturb again-’_** the Girl started. There was a strange undertone in her voice, an undertone that the Soldier and the Boy were familiar with. **_‘But how do you escape a heavily armed place you have no idea with your hands tied?’_**

The Boy was startled and worried at her question so the Soldier took over. **_‘How armed are you?’_**

The Girl chuckled. **_‘My hands and a pair of zip ties.’_**

 ** _‘That’s not very good at all. How soon is your backup?’_** The Boy asked. The Soldier mused idly if the Girl was an operative as well. Some of her crusades had been amusing enough for the Boy and him to consider that.

**_‘I’m afraid that’s close to none. Any ideas? Because I’d dearly love to kick ---- in the groin. Hey- let’s go meet your ---- and have a ----- ------- but clearly my opinion on whether I wanted to meet my ------ wasn’t even in the- SHIT!’_ **

She squeaked, cutting off her growing rant. The Soldier did not appreciate her rants but the Boy was very amused and worried about her rant. Whatever that the Girl was embroiled in didn’t sound good.

**_‘Holy fuck! How to get out, how to get out? Need to stop the ---, have to stop ----. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.’_ **

She repeated it over and over again and the Boy’s attempts to soothe her when unnoticed.

Then there was silence.

The Soldier had gotten used to the Girl’s presence that the silence and emptiness that came with the quiet was jarring.

‘ ** _Girl?’_** He sent out a tentative prod into the silence. It was gone. Wherever she had used to inhabit in her mind was simply a void.

\----

Skye hadn’t expected to be turned into a statue today. Scratch that, Skye hadn’t expected to be ever turned into a statue on _any_ day. Turning into a statue was a freaky experience, turning into a statue and smashing your way out only to feel everything different was insane. An experience she would never want to go through again. It felt like a million bees beneath her skin, waiting to burst open.

It wasn’t just the change that made her despair. Over the last few days, Skye had gotten used to the presence of her Voice. Despite his clear desire of not wanting to speak, he was a solid anchor at the back of her head during these troubled times. He was also very helpful with some sneaking around and regardless of his gruff nature, he was kind. Skye hoped that they were romantic bond because she couldn’t imagine opening herself up to anyone else after Ward. At least if they were a romantic bond, it’d near impossible for him to lie to her.  

Now she was all alone, like a tiny row boat caught in the open seas.

 ** _‘Please… are you there?’_** She sent out every night, praying for a response, praying for him to send an awkward brush against her mind, but never was a reply since that day.

\----

Skye was in the market, hiding from Coulson and Co. Her sneaky skills needed a bit more work, she would have been better if May had trained her longer or if she had stayed longer. Too late for that now. So many what ifs and had beens, too late to cry over them now, she chided herself. Fingers running fast across her laptop, she quickly wiped traces of herself from the surveillance.

She took a sip of the coffee, shifting her cap down. Oh look, another weirdo wearing a cap just like her. Then he turned around, and they froze as they caught sight of each other. She could feel something pool at the back of her mind where he used to be.

_Please let this be what I think it is._

She got up slowly, the thickening sensation building as she walked towards him. The tall brunette, with stumble all over his chin and the saddest blue eyes she had ever seen.

“Hello,” she said softly when they stopped scarcely a metre from each other. **_‘I’m Skye.’_**

He took a shaky breath, his thin lips pursing at her words. “Hello,” he replied so quietly that she barely heard it. **_‘I’m Bucky.’_**

 

 


	6. Butt God (Darcy/Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy likes butts and Sam has a fine one.

Darcy was bored and when Darcy was bored, things went down. Usually, she was more occupied converting Jane’s scribbles into properly documented notes or studying for her masters, but since her finals had ended yesterday and Jane was still passed out on the couch from yesterday’s girl’s night, Darcy was bored - extremely bored.

“I could do with something to do, or pancakes. Hmmm.. I could do with pancakes.” She rolled over, smushing her face on the laptop. “Wonder if anyone is making pancakes…”

Tapping rapidly across the keyboard, she broke into the security footage - not that Jarvis did much to stop her, she and Jarvis were bros.

In the kitchen was the new avenger making breakfast, swaying his body to what must be music.

 ** _‘Hoo! Look at da ass!’_** Darcy squealed, as she watched the security footage.

 ** _‘Are you ogling at men’s asses again?’_** her Voice sighed with amusement.

 ** _‘Well yea through the security footage, but Winnnngsss...’_** she pouted, leaning over the computer. “Janie, look at that. The new Avenger dancing in the kitchen.”

“Is Thor there?” Jane squeezed past her to peer at the computer. “Well that’s disappointing. It’s just Sam… ”

 **_‘Yeeea, but -- is_ ** **so _hot! Tight, perky-’_**

Wings coughed loudly. **_‘You know I can hear that right?’_**

She flushed. **_‘Sorry, didn’t mean to say that to you, you know-’_**

 ** _‘Yes, but you were just thinking so loudly,’_** she can hear the smirk in his voice.

 ** _‘And he is making pancakes with blueberries…’_** she sighed with jealousy. **_‘I so want pancakes with blueberries…’_**

 ** _‘Have you tried it with cinnamon?’_** he asked.

Darcy watched Sam shake some powdered cinnamon into his batter. **_‘Huh, apparently the new -- is putting cinnamon too. Gosh, he has such nice moves. I swear he must have taking dancing classes. Swaying…’_**

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look up at the security camera. **_‘By any chance which floor do you live on.’_**

**_‘--’_ **

He groaned with frustration at the odd censoring that came whenever one of them tried to tell each other something that allowed them to find each other, but if he was right. **_‘Double digits or single digit?’_** he tried again.

“Jarvis? Who’s watching the security footage right now?”

“Do you mean apart from the security and Sir who is apparently greatly amused by your dancing?”

“Yes… any females?” His Voice was female after all.

“Miss Lewis on the 28th floor is currently watching the footage.” He ignored the elevator, dashing up two floors up to the silent 28th floor. An itch crawled across his skin as he raised his hand to knock on the door. It was possible that it was her, if it wasn’t then he would just had made a fool of himself.

He girded his loins, metaphorically speaking of course, and knocked on the door. “Dude, your pancakes are bu… burrrr-” the brunette’s words cut off, her blue eyes staring into his. The itch that had been crawling across his skin flared up, his mouth dry and heavy with words he wanted to say. There was something almost tangible building across them

“Darcy, who’s that? Is that your butt god?” Jane’s voice called out from behind her.

“Oh my god!” Her face turned bright red and she hid her face in her hands. “Please tell me you didn’t hear that!”

 ** _‘Oh I did, along with words hot, tight and perky,’_** he grinned at her, flashing his white teeth. “Name’s Sam Wilson by the way. And I can be persuaded to answer to butt god.”


	7. Licking Biceps (Darcy & Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!

Darcy grimaces as she wakes into the darkness. The headache, that is thumping away behind her eyes, threatens to implode her brain even with the blissful dark.

**_‘Where is she and why are the bedsheets beneath her so damn smooth!?’_ **

“That would be the 1020 thread count, egyptian cotton bedsheets,” a smooth male voice materialises somewhere to her left.

She flinches not only to the sound but to the way it grates her headache.

**_‘Ow! Holy poptarts! Where the hell did he come from?’_ **

Darcy hears some tapping and a dim light is turned on, showing her the speaker who is none other than Tony freaking Stark himself.

 ** _‘Sorry. Didn’t mean to surprise you,’_** he grins and points to the cup of water with some aspirin on the bedside.

She eyes it suspiciously and then decides whatever happened last night can’t get any worse, can it? “So why am I here? And where is this?” Darcy asks hoarsely after gulping them down. Her throat is still dry but at least it no longer feels like a desert.

Tony gives her a disappointed puppy dog look and boy did she not expect that. Tony Stark, puppy dog eyes, those things do not match the man’s brazen attitude.

Except… wait a minute..

“Did you just… talk… to me…” Darcy motions to her head. “Are you…”

 ** _‘Yes. Yes, I did. We met at the party after bird brain decided to ply you with drinks. Rest assured, Spy barbie assure Bird Brain isn’t going to be walking for a few days. And not that kind of unable to walk.’_** He gives her a smug smile.

**_‘I don’t remember anything beyond getting into the party with Jane. OMG! Is Jane alright!?’_ **

“Well…” he drawls. “Star girl started making out with Point break under the mistletoe. We might have a porn star in the making. The security tapes are very scandalous!” Tony wiggles his eyebrows, his smile is a perfect mimic of a Cheshire cat. If anyone told Darcy before today that it was possible for someone’s lips to literally stretch from one ear to the other, she might have laughed until she peed. Tony so clearly disapproves it.

Darcy face palms. Why had she not foresee that. There was no way either of them were going to go home too. Then she freezes, eyes glancing down.

**_‘Please don’t tell me I slept with Tony Stark.’_ **

He snorts at her very loud thought. **_‘Puh-lease. I have more class that sleeping with girls almost dead drunk. Much less meeting my Voice for the first time.’_**

That’s true, she thinks. At least she’s lived with his Voice in her head since she was a kid and the Tony Stark in her head (and she still cannot believe that her Voice is THE Tony Stark), is gruff, wry but kind. He _did_ spend a whole summer tutoring her in high school physics. The thought of The Tony Stark tutoring her in physics makes her want to dig a hole and bury herself in it. He must have thought that she was so talentless.

Seriously. Why is her Voice, Tony Stark?

“I did tell you when you were much younger that it has nothing to do with talent. It’s Dyscalculia.” He jerks her up and steers her to the elevator. “Come on, we are going to have breakfast now. Or technically lunch, tea? Bruchea? Hrmm.. I like that. Bruchea...”

“So what happened after…” Darcy frowns, trying to figure who Bird Brain is. “Bird… Brain…? Plied me with drinks?”

And if anyone, before today, told her that someone’s smile could be wider than a Cheshire cat’s smile, she would have scoffed at them, however Tony’s smile widens even further and says as she stumbles into the communal dining area where Steve turns into a bright shade of pink, “you started licking Stars and Spangles' biceps.”

 


	8. Eternal Love - Sif/Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is more Sif centric. 
> 
> I'm also positive, that I might like another kind of soulmatey type.

Written to this song: 

 

Sif spends a hundred centuries waiting. A thousand years wondering why she had no Voice, wondering in what way she is inadequate. Then she picks a sword up and forces her brother to teach her the ways of the warrior. Perhaps if she proves herself to be a valkyrie, she might be able to earn her Voice.

 

Sif spends a hundred years in battlefields. She is unlike the Crown Prince or the Spare, she doesn’t go into battlefields for glory, she gets sent into battlefields to survive. Still, she is a young warrior and Sif never complains. She doesn’t complain about the scar that runs down her back, or the callouses on her once soft hands. Her brother rubs cream into her hands.

 

“You can still go back,” Heimdal tells her. Go back to being the maiden, go back to being protected. She doesn’t have to be a warrior to prove anything. He says all these but Sif doesn’t agree. She is still the only one who has yet to hear her Voice, the only one not worthy of having a Voice mate.

 

Sif only picks the sword up and continues fighting. She is Lady Sif of the Northern Warriors, she is Xena of Midgard, she is Sif and the Warriors Three.

 

It is four hundred years and three months and she is on a mission for the All-Father that she hears her Voice for the first time.

 

**_‘If he knows what the light from the sky was then…’_ **

 

Her Voice’s train of thoughts devolve into a mass of numbers that Sif has no idea and a trail of hot liquid slips down her face. Having a Voice is sweeter than anything Sif can imagine.

 

“Lady Sif, you are crying, why?” Fandral asks while Hogun and Volstagg stand behind looking awkward.

 

“My Voice mate… I hear her…”

 

Fandral grips her forearm, a smile crossing his face. “Congratulations my sister.”

 

The girl in checkered shirt sitting beside Prince Thor turns, her mouth opening to say something when she catches Sif’s eyes. It is a split second that changes everything.

 

A thousand years of wait for that split second, the warmth that flushes that runs all the way down to the curl of her toes, the promise that she’ll never be alone, the promise for forever.

 

Sif kneels on a knee before her Voice. “Hello, I am Sif,” she says to her Voice.

 


End file.
